The invention relates to an anti-stick device for the safe handling of an injection needle in the medical sector.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device which is relatively inexpensive, is easy to manufacture and is suitable for one-time use.
The device according to the invention is formed by two plates arranged one above the other and fixed to one another by links such that the device can change from a configuration in which the two plates are pressed against one another to a configuration in which they are spaced apart from one another, providing between them a space surrounded by the said links, one of the plates being suitable for carrying the needle and the other plate or base plate being suitable for being pressed against the skin around the point of injection and having a hole to allow through the part of the needle which is to penetrate the skin, and the said space being sufficient to ensure that, during the removal of the needle from the skin and from the said hole, the said needle part can be retracted into the said space as it is removed.
In preferred embodiments, the device has one or more of the following additional characteristics:
the links between the two plates are formed by panels articulated by fold lines;
the device has the means to make it easier to hold in the hand in order to push in the needle and move the two plates apart;
the base plate bears lateral wings which allow it to be pressed more easily against the skin;
the needle-carrying plate bears two lugs, which can be raised to allow the device to be gripped;
the needle-carrying plate has a hole to allow the said needle part to pass through;
the needle-carrying plate has a recess to accept one branch of the needle, which forms an elbow with the said needle part.